Firsts
by Tortelliniti
Summary: ... In which Kageyama and Hinata attempt to have their first real date and are stalked by the rest of Karasuno. Fluff, volleyball boyfriends doing boyfriend things, Karasuno dorks, and much more. Rated T for minor language, and some kissing I suppose. Written for day 5 of Kagehina Week.


**Day 5 of Kagehina week~ Wow, I'm going to miss this when it's over. Regardless, this is my piece for the prompt of "firsts" - it had to be a date, since they've kissed in the two last ones already. Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

**Firsts**

Almost a full two weeks after Kageyama and Hinata had officially started dating, they finally got down to going on an actual, "proper" date (which meant going out to dinner and watching a movie in the cinema instead of failing to cook their own food and watching old movies at Hinata's place). Kageyama had made a point of finding a nice place and reserving a table by the window; they now sat in what was quite possibly the nicest place in the restaurant, quietly arguing over what food to order. Why both of them even tried to fight over what the other should eat was a mystery.

"Okay, fine, I'll have the stupid fried rice, just stop whining!" sighed Kageyama, barely able to stop himself from facepalming. Hinata grinned triumphantly.

"Then I guess I'll try the thing you were talking about – what was it again?" Hinata tilted his head sideways and toned down his grin to an inquisitive smile.

"You mean you actually _forgot _what we were arguing over?" Disbelief was clearly audible in Kageyama's voice.

"… Maybe." Kageyama reached across the table and whacked Hinata upside the head. The redhead giggled a little, liking that Kageyama was acting exactly the way he usually did. Before their date had started, Hinata had been a little afraid that the other would try to behave differently, because then it would be like dating someone else, which was exactly what Hinata _didn't _want. A certain light entered his brown eyes as he looked up at Kageyama.

Meanwhile, in the bushes just outside the restaurant, the majority of the rest of Karasuno's volleyball team was spying on the pair's first date in a particularly… _covert _manner. Tanaka and Nishinoya had gone the whole nine yards, dressing in all-black and wearing cheap black masks that looked like they had landed on the reject pile after all the eight-year-olds deemed them too "uncool" to be worn with a Batman costume. Both of them thought they looked impeccable, of course. It had also been those two who had brought the flashlights, cameras, binoculars, and "emergency provisions" (which consisted largely of bags of chips, candy, and popcorn). Naturally, they were the ones that had crept the furthest into the bushes, lying on the ground and using the binoculars to observe the happenings in the restaurant.

A few meters behind them sat Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, the latter of whom had mainly come along to collect blackmail material. If you asked Yamaguchi what he was doing there, he would probably say that he also wanted to laugh at Kageyama and Hinata, but really he just thought it would be a good excuse to spend some time with "Tsukki". Sure enough, they had been no further than a hand's width away from each other throughout the course of the "expedition" thus far.

A little ways to the left of where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat snickering, Daichi and Sugawara were attempting to share a single pair of binoculars between them to be able to watch the first years themselves rather than awaiting updates from the pair on the ground. Only Asahi and Ennoshita hadn't come along, as they both thought it was a little weird (not to mention rude, though they didn't mention as much) to spy on other peoples' dates.

"Did you see that?" whispered Tanaka in a voice that was almost loud enough to scare a nearby pigeon away. Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! They were _so _gonna kiss, too bad the waiter interrupted!" The shorter of the two spoke even more loudly; Tsukishima leaned towards them.

"Speak up, you two, I bet everyone in the restaurant wants to hear what you're talking about as well," he chided. They looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to continue stalking Kageyama and Hinata's date.

It was some twenty-five minutes later, when the couple in the restaurant had almost finished their main courses, that a chill suddenly shot up Kageyama's spine. He glanced left and right suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, wondering why the other had stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Don't you feel like… like someone's watching us?" A frown crossed Kageyama's features when Hinata shook his head. "That's odd, because I've actually been feeling it this whole time." Hinata was about to ask why he hadn't said anything sooner when a bright light shone right in his eye, effectively distracting him. As abruptly as it had appeared, it vanished again.

"Um, did I just imagine that?" he asked Kageyama.

"No, unless I imagined the exact same thing."

"What _was _it? It definitely wasn't lightning…" They both thought about that for a minute. That was when it all began to come together in Kageyama's mind.

"Either that was a flashlight, or a… camera's flash. Hinata, I think someone _has _been watching us, and I'm _quite _sure they're hiding in that bush right outside this window." As he finished saying the final sentence, they turned sideways and gave the bush the most menacing looks they could manage. From their hiding spot, Tanaka and Nishinoya gulped.

"Um, guys? Why are they looking at us?" asked Sugawara when he noticed as much.

"I think we've been discovered," replied Daichi, giving the vice-captain a "we'll-be-fucked-if-we-don't-run" look. Near them, Tanaka and Nishinoya overreacted dramatically.

"Code red, code red! Ryuu, let's get out of here fast!"

"Roger that! Mission abort!" They proceeded to scramble to their feet, snatching up their supplies in the process. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"You do realize," he contributed off-handedly, "that if you're standing, you'll be easier to spot, right?"

"Oh shi-" began Nishinoya, only to be cut off by a loud throat-clearing a few meters over. "… Wait, Shoyo? How'd you get here so fast?"

"I think the better question is, what are you guys doing in the bushes?" retorted Hinata, scanning the area to determine that Kageyama had been absolutely right in guessing that their uninvited guests were their volleyball clubmates. The camera that had flashed in his eye was still hanging from Tanaka's neck by its strap. Crossing his arms over his chest, Hinata gave the group at large an accusing look.

"So, the royal couple is finally going on their first date, huh?" Tsukishima taunted instead of apologizing. Daichi and Sugawara facepalmed while Yamaguchi laughed with his blond friend.

"S-so what? You wanna pick a fight, huh?" challenged Hinata, looking incredibly nervous as he attempted to raise his hand in a "threatening" gesture. Moved by his kohai's efforts, Nishinoya darted over to him and slapped him on the back.

"You tell him! I'll side with you." The pair of short males made to say something witty to Tsukishima, but Hinata stopped moving entirely when a hand was clapped on his shoulder.

"What the _hell _are you doing, dumbass?" questioned Kageyama, who had apparently managed to pay for their dinner and find his way to the place where the others were gathered in the time it had taken Hinata to almost get into a "fight" with Tsukishima.

"Ah, erm…" Hinata didn't exactly have anything intelligent to say.

"We're leaving," Kageyama announced, grabbing Hinata's arm and starting to drag him away. Before disappearing from sight, he turned back around to face his teammates, who were still mostly sitting in the bushes.

"… I can't believe you guys." With that, he marched off with Hinata in tow.

"I had a great time," Hinata says as Kageyama prepares to depart for the night some three-and-a-half hours later. They're standing on the steps outside Hinata's front door.

"Even though the others ruined the end of dinner?" Kageyama asks, sounding like he's still somewhat irked about that. His boyfriend laughs.

"Yeah, even though they _tried_ to ruin dinner. It's not like they really managed." While Hinata continues to beam at him, Kageyama mutters something about messing up their very first date. This takes Hinata by surprise.

"But Kags, our first date was great!"

"Hmpf. I maintain that those idiots shouldn't have been spying on us – especially the senpais! At least _they _should know better. And now our first date will forever be 'the time when the volleyball club spied on us', because you can't do firsts over…" The irritation in his voice has evolved into what could well be regret.

"Who cares? It's not like they were there the _whole _time, right?" Hoping to take the other's mind off the matter, Hinata changes the topic slightly. "And anyway… I haven't had my first date-kiss yet." The implication comes with a wink. Kageyama blushes.

"Yeah, yeah." He had clearly hoped to sound indifferent, but it's not really working, especially what with the half-smile that he's unable to keep off his face. Leaning down, he cups his hands around Hinata's cheeks as the redhead's arms curl around his neck. Hinata finds himself having to stand on his tiptoes, even with Kageyama leaning down already, but for once it doesn't bother him. Their kiss is slow, sweet, and holds a sort of promise that many more like it are coming in the future.

"How's that for a first date-kiss?" mutters Kageyama when they pull apart a fraction to breathe. Hinata laughs softly.

"It's perfect, Kags."

* * *

**Aren't these dorks just precious? -aggressively ships OTP- Well, I hope you liked it, reviews (that are not flames) are always appreciated~**


End file.
